<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Obsession by CursedCursingViking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816525">The Next Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCursingViking/pseuds/CursedCursingViking'>CursedCursingViking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursing Doesn't Care [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Angst, Asgard, Cute, Dope Ass View, F/M, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kidnapping, References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Stalking, Studio Ghibli References, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCursingViking/pseuds/CursedCursingViking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki stares at a sleeping mortal. She looks so small and helpless - like he can just pick her right up and walk away with her. </p>
<p>The idea of gods being a different size has intrigued me for a while, hence, this. This can be read as both Marvel!Loki and Myth!Loki. The film referenced is My Neighbour Totoro - for the sake of size-reference(ish). I'm also absolutely in love with imagining what Asgard looks like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/OFC, Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursing Doesn't Care [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Next Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, and welcome to the first instalment of the series “Cursing doesn’t care - strange one-shots and short stories”. I tend to get weird dreams every once in a while, and sometimes they inspire fics that I’m too embarrassed to post. I have finally gotten over that shyness and accepted that sometimes there is no difference between kink and cringe, and that I might as well stop striving for writing best-sellers. A lot of the things I want to write are closer to “My Immortal” in levels of sophistication, and I have accepted that. That being said, this is still a judgement-free zone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was small compared to him. But then again, so were all mortals that walked Midgard. He could see through her bedroom window on the second floor in the moonlight, how sweetly she slept. Was she aware of his presence? Conscious or not, it made no difference in perceiving him, as of now. He had made himself invisible and untouchable as he stood on the street, with the rare car or pedestrian passing through his form, barely reaching his upper thighs. </p>
<p>He chose which walls to pass through, and which floor he wanted to carry him, and crawled up to sit in her room. He had to make himself a little smaller to fit in the room, but he still preferred to be closer to his true size, rather than her’s, which meant he took up almost all the free space in her cosy bedroom. He sat on her floor with his ankles crossed, but knees wide apart and stared at her, like a friendly giant watching over their pet - like in the movie he had seen her watch before she fell asleep. </p>
<p>As the hours passed, he matched his breath to hers, and let his thoughts wander about. He found himself strangely drawn to her, as he had with many other creatures before her. Jotuns, Midgardians, Alfr, Elves, Trolls, Dwarves, Æsir and Asynjer - even animals now and then. There was not a race or a species he hadn’t admired individuals from, but every time a new adoration rose within him, the fascination consumed him with an intensity strong enough to shake the ground. It would constantly occupy his mind, until one day, he would move on, as suddenly as he had moved in. </p>
<p>After staring silently for the better part of the night, he made up his mind; he wanted her. To take her with him. To keep a sweet little pet, to admire when she slept. Maybe he could draw her resting face? Her heaving chest? He would have to dress up his little doll in all the nightwear he could think of - from all times and any realm. Long flowing see-through nightgowns from Vanaheim, expensive and lustrously decorated plush dressing gowns from Nidavellir. Frilly and lace-edged Midgardian underthings, from when Victoria ruled the Iles west of the places most people called him to. And of course, naked, as he preferred himself. To fit all the aesthetics he had in mind, he would have to dress her up and down many times. Yes, she would prove a lovely model for his sketches. </p>
<p>He stepped back out through the walls, with his eyes still fixed on her, and picked her up. As he took her, she joined him in the unperceivable state, and she moved right through the walls she had always thought would keep people out - and her in. </p>
<p>She fit in his arms almost too perfectly, with her head against his shoulder and her face against his neck. In his strong grip, he could easily hold her to his body, with his hand around and under her legs, and his arms holding her side firmly to his chest. It was like carrying a child to him, judging by her size and weight compared to him. </p>
<p>He walked out of the not-yet busy town, and after a while, they were surrounded by open grasslands. The sun was creeping just below the horizon, flinging up the prettiest rainbow of colours - where the sky met the earth the reddish gold peeked before transitioning into orange, yellow, green, and in the end, dark purple-ish blue, still holding on to the night. And right there, in the prismal spectrum of colours, Loki passed through the worlds with his raided prize. The reddish gold light had taken them to Asgard, where the rooftops shined bright in the morning sun. </p>
<p>When she woke up, she was showered in light, cascading through the floor-to-ceiling arches leading to the balcony. A slight breeze moved the thin curtains in and out of the tall openings. </p>
<p>Loki saw the panic wash over her face - she was so adorably helpless, as Midgardians usually were to his kind. It would take some time for her to adjust, but sooner or later she would enjoy waking up bathed in the other-worldly light, to the view of the mountain range, the sea, the grasslands and the homesteads of the other gods - magnificent houses, castles, halls, fortifications and farms with goldes roofs and pillars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>